Quién dice que el alcohol es malo?
by Black1945
Summary: Una recompensa. Captura, encierro, libertad. La hermosa ciudad lluviosa. Alcohol, y el calor de un hogar  OneShot   AmarantxFreya


Y mientras más pasan los minutos, menos ganas tengo de continuar en este nido de ratas. Maldigo el momento en que se me ocurrió volver a Treno. Creí que el hecho de haber salvado Gaia era mérito suficiente para no ser perseguido por los cazarecompensas, pero una vez más, me equivoqué. De todas maneras, la poco despreciable suma de un millon de guiles por mi cabeza puede tentar a cualquiera. Y debí haberlo esperado de un mequetrefe como cuatrobrazos, autodenominado el mejor cazarecompensas que existe. Bah, patrañas. Pero nada consigo con lamentarme, ya estoy tras las rejas, y seguramente me azotarán hasta matarme. Como dicen, la justicia es ciega

Lentamente se abre la puerta de mi habitación. La luz me enceguece por un momento, pero no puedo más que cerrar los ojos, me tienen encadenado. Me cuesta entrever ante semejante brillo, y no puedo distinguir quien entra.

-Coral, tienes visita- reconozco la voz del guardia

-Así que comienzan a tomar en cuenta mis derechos como prisionero?

-Guarda silencio. Tú no tienes derecho a nada, esta visita es especial. La primera y la última.

-Da igual, de todas formas, seguramente es el sacerdote, que viene a confesarme – seguido de eso se cerró la puerta, y volví a estar en penumbras. Abrí los ojos, y solo vi oscuridad a mí alrededor.

-Tantos años sin vernos, Coral- esa voz me sonaba familiar… Pero no lograba recordar de quien era

-Quien eres?

-Apenas dos años que separamos nuestros caminos, y ya ni siquiera recuerdas mi voz?

-…a que has venido? Supiste de mi captura, y quieres presenciar mi muerte?

-Tan simpático como siempre. No cambias, eh? Vine por otros motivos a Treno, y al enterarme de lo tuyo, pasé a hacerte una visita, pero creo que quieres que me vaya

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Ni siquiera el que estés encadenado como un animal en tu celda te hace cambiar? Ni porque quizás puede ser tu último día de vida?

-Yo no cambio por simplezas, y menos por que una princesa rata como tu me lo diga. Yo nací así, y moriré así

-Es una verdadera lástima, Amarant. Que los dioses te acompañen en tu deceso – se dirigió a la puerta, y puso su mano sobre la manija

-Tan apurada estás? Acaso sir olvidadizo está afuera?

-…no es de tu incumbencia si está o no

-Por como lo dices, creo que si está. Ya te recordó? O sigues viviendo de los recuerdos?

-…jamás logró hacerlo. Me dice que no recuerda aquel inmenso amor que decía tenerme. No puedo retenerlo en contra de su voluntad. Se marchó de nuevo

-Una verdadera lástima. Suerte

-…- salió del cuarto, sin decir nada. Cerró tras de si la puerta, y volví a quedar en tinieblas.

Mi tiempo se acababa. Se que no quedaba mucho para el amanecer. A primera hora, me darían la sarta de latigazos, y terminarían colgándome. Pero que mas da, una vida mas, una vida menos… dejaré de consumir el aire de los que si lo necesitan.

Nuevamente se abre mi puerta. Es extraño, no siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo como para el evento que provocaría mi condena. Se acerca el guardia, con unas llaves en la mano. Me mira, temeroso, y me saca un grillete. Seguidamente, retira el otro – Eres libre. Vete, y no vuelvas por aquí.

Miro la marca del metal en mis muñecas. Luego le miro a él – Quién fue – le preguntó

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti de nada. Ahora largo, alguien más ocupará esta pocilga.

Le hago caso. Salgo de mi prisión, y camino hasta la puerta. En efecto, aún no aparecían las primeras luces del alba. El aire fresco sienta muy bien, cuando te han tenido encadenado durante cuatro días. Me dirijo a la salida de la ciudad, me espera un largo viaje.

* * *

La lluvia azota con violencia el suelo. Cada gota al impactar, se divide en gotas más pequeñas, y éstas, a su vez, en otras más minúsculas, siendo invisibles para cualquier ser. Camino lento, jamás había estado en este lugar, y al parecer, es tan húmedo como escuché.

-La destrucción de Burmecia… Aún no reconstruyen todo… Lástima, deben ser unas pobres ratas sin suministros suficientes. Les tenderé una mano, necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche – Apunto hacia la posada. Pido un cuarto, y le adelanto al posadero una semana de estadía. De todas formas, aunque no esté allí esa semana, puedo disponer de la habitación cuando quiera.

-Gracias señor por venir aquí

-Algún bar cerca?

-Si señor, al final de la calle

Me encaminé hacia allá. Estaba todo mojado, mis ropas pegadas al cuerpo. Necesitaba calentarme, y nada mejor que un buen trago. Entré en la taberna. Tres ratas, sentadas en tres mesas distintas. Una de ellas levantó la vista, pero enseguida la rehuyó. Bastante pobre el lugar, sucio y en malas condiciones. Perfecto par alguien tan miserable como yo. Me senté frente al tabernero

-Whisky – Me miró, y sacó una botella y un vaso – No te pedí un vaso, te pedí whisky

-Disculpe señor – Retiró el vaso y dejó la botella. Apuré dos grandes tragos, el frío comenzaba a calarme los huesos. Me detuve a mirar la botella un momento. La terminé de un sorbo. El barman enseguida me puso otra sobre la mesa. Pasaban como agua, estaba realmente sediento… o quizás ansioso. Cuatro botellas vacías desfilaron después de la primera. Una a medio vaciar se encontraba ahora en mi mano.

-Tabernero

-Si, dígame – estaba secando un vaso con un trapo sucio y viejo

-Sabes si está viviendo aquí Freya Crescent? – me miró con cara de incrédulo

-Eso le saldrá algunos guiles más – su codo estaba sobre la mesa, y me miraba de soslayo

-Me vas a decir ahora – lo tomé de la solapa de la chaqueta – o te rompo los huesos aquí mismo

-Tranquilícese s-señor – lo solté – ella si vive aquí. La encontrará dos calles más abajo, en una casa de segundo piso

Tomé la botella, y dejé unos guiles en la mesa. Caminé a la salida, bebiendo algo más de whisky. Sabía asqueroso, se notaba que era del más barato que podría haber, pero cumplía su cometido. El calor comenzaba a fluir en mi cuerpo. Nuevamente la lluvia golpeó mi cuerpo, pero poco me importaba. Estaba aquí para hacer una pregunta, no a preocuparme del estúpido clima.

Poca gente en las calles, creí que los Burmecian eran amantes de la lluvia, pero estaban todos encuevados, a esas horas de la noche. Casa con segundo piso? Crescent, te encontré. Me paré frente a la puerta, y no me molesté en tocar, sabía que Sir Olvidadizo no estaba en casa, y a ella no le molestaría mi estadía allí. Entré, chorreando agua, y la encontré en el sofá, leyendo un libro.

-Coral? – Levantó su rostro. Su mirada era de sorpresa

-Dime porque lo hiciste – caminé lentamente hacia ella. Cada paso hacía caer más agua al piso.

-…De que me hablas?

-No me vengas con desentendimientos. Se que fuiste tú la que pagó para que me sacaran

-…- Bajó la cabeza

-Dimelo, joder! Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Por que debería seguir viviendo? Mi vida es una soberana mierda, desde el día que nací, hasta hoy! Jamás he hecho nada por nadie, jamás he salvado a nadie, y nunca he tratado bien a nadie! Soy un maldito miserable que no tiene nada que hacer en esta vida!

-Salvaste gaia, junto con todos nosotros. Salvaste a la gente que habita nuestro mundo… Son razones más que suficientes para seguir viviendo.

-Ustedes hicieron todo eso. Yo solamente fui por que sentí que había encontrado algo en que gastar mi tiempo. Pero eso ya pasó, y desde ese día, no he hecho más que deambular

-…-

-No tienes más que decir? Entonces, hasta nunca, y gracias – el calor de aquel hogar sentaba bien, pero no tenía nada mas que hacer allí. Mis pasos, lentos y pesados a causa del alcohol, fueron detenidos por una mano. Una mano pequeña, que sostuvo la mía

-Amarant, no te vayas… - escuché un sollozo. Espera un momento. Freya Crescent, gran guerrera de la real guardia dragontina, estaba llorando? Quizás fui muy duro con ella, pero diablos, no soy Mister simpatía – no me dejes… por favor…

Voltee a mirarla. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo. Había soltado su agarre, sus manos empuñadas al lado de su cuerpo temblaban. En ese momento, fue cuando me di cuenta, que Freya era un ser de carne y hueso, con sentimientos, anhelos, sueños y frustraciones… no como yo, una mole sin horizonte.

-Desde que… Fratley se fue – comenzó a hablar – he estado completamente sola…

-Que me dices del ladrón simio y su esposa, la princesa desmayos?

-Ellos son mis… amigos, pero yo siento un frío en el alma, que nada ni nadie puede calentar… - error, el whisky calienta todo, desde fríos en el alma, hasta fríos en el cuerpo – nadie, a excepción de ti

-Explicate – le espeté. Esta situación se hacía cada vez mas extraña… El alcohol ya hacía estragos en mí. Veía algo borroso, y a ratos se me movía el piso

-No hay nada que explicar – me miró. Sus ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados, denotaban que desde hacía mucho que lloraba. La miré, y poco a poco se me fue acercando, hasta abrazarme. Su pequeña cabeza reposaba en mi colosal pecho, y sus brazos no me daban la vuelta entera – toda la gente a la que quiero me deja sola… Tú eres el único que me queda, por favor, no te vayas

-Que te hace pensar que te quiero? – El vapor salía de mis ropas, llevaba aquí más tiempo del que pensé.

-No te fuiste cuando te lo pedí. Y eso es más que suficiente para mí – de pronto, empezó a temblar, y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – gracias por quedarte…

Lentamente, mis brazos la envolvieron, de una manera poco sutil. Tenía miedo, ella era tan frágil, y yo tan torpe. De súbito, levantó su rostro, y el alcohol me tomó definitivamente. Aquel pequeño roce de labios fue el comienzo de una noche que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

Una mano envolvió la mía, bajo las sábanas. El cálido tacto no ayudó mucho a desperezarme. Abrí mis ojos, y la vi a mi lado. Su cama era bastante ancha para ambos, pero la mañana había amanecido fría. Nuestros cuerpos juntos mantenían nuestras temperaturas muy agradables.

-Buenos días, Coral – no me miraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados

-Como sabes que estoy despierto? –la mire, con el ceño fruncido

-Acabas de responderme. Por eso se que estás despierto – Me miró, y pude comprobar las memorias del día anterior. Sus ojos eran hermosos. Se acercó, y me besó. Nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto, y al finalizar, me miró fijamente

-Que miras? – comenzaba a molestarme que fuera tan melosa

-Amarant, te amo… Muchas gracias – sus ojos nuevamente se cerraron

No atiné más que a estrecharla más contra mí. Se que ella comprendía mi extraña manera de corresponderle. Miré hacia el velador, y aún quedaba un poco de escocés. Por fin había encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo, y todo gracias a una botella de whisky de la más baja calidad.

Quién dice que el alcohol es malo?

* * *

R&R si les gustó. Si no les gustó, R&R :D

Black


End file.
